


Made Sense

by BabyPom



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Short, this is just a self indulgent writing practise from when I couldn't sleep last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Jadzia Dax likes playing in Quark's bar. And as she's the officer who spends the most time there, of course, Leeta would fall for her.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Leeta
Kudos: 4





	Made Sense

Jadzia Dax enjoyed having fun and messing around, playing games of sorts. What better place to do so than Quark’s bar? It was unsurprising, then, that Jadzia was probably the officer who spent the most time then.   
If Leeta was going to fall for any of the Starfleet officers, it made sense that it would be the one she spent the most time with, the one who always made sure to say hi when she was working at the same time Jadzia would come in. 

Years later, Jadzia was still working for Starfleet, working at the Starfleet recruitment in a city in the south of Bajor, where Leeta was still studying in a newly established university there. Jadzia would tease her sometimes about how she’d been a student for 14 years now, but Leeta would always say there was so much still she wanted to learn, and not everyone had a dozen lives to do it in. 

It was amusing to them, sometimes, how Quark still had his bar up on DS9 after all these years, and every couple of months, they’d leave Awa and Mihr with a babysitter when they were younger, or by themselves now they were older back on Bajor, and head up for a while, to sit in the bar, play games, and reminisce about the old days, and what had been.


End file.
